


Ruse&Gift

by JunyXavier



Category: Gotham (TV), 哥谭
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humiliating Sex, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 你有个主意。





	Ruse&Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 性骚扰人妻，有监狱轮奸暗示，有谜鹅暗示。  
> 全是暗示，黄又不黄，不能接受建议关闭。  
> 总之不是好东西。

你推开门的时候，那只小鸟显然被吓了一跳，整个人都贴到了阿卡姆不卫生的铁栏杆上，警惕的看着你。  
你理解他的警惕，并且愿意诚心道歉，毕竟你和你的伙伴们——某段时间里对他做的事可不算健康。但你相信他不是那么记仇的人，而且那也不是你的来意，所以你慷慨的致以安慰：  
“放松，伙计。你已经满足我了。”  
你瞄了一眼桌上摊开的纸，随后一个侧身躺上硬邦邦的床。你知道他今天见了谁，你知道他们曾经的有过什么关系，啊哈，当然了，你什么都清楚，哪怕你没推测出来这封信的意义。  
只是这和你又有什么关系呢，你要索取的来自这只笼子里的小鸟，而不是笼子外的人。  
顺带一提，你是拿着钥匙的笼中人。  
“告诉我…”  
那只小鸟总是喋喋不休。  
“你似乎把这里的每个人都控制住了，守卫、囚犯——”  
“是啊，我就是这么魅力无穷。”  
你没忍住打断了他，这些嘈杂不是你的乐趣，你的乐趣得在更深一点的地方。  
“你可以随时逃走。”他坚持不懈“为什么留下？”  
“是啊，为什么。”  
“你在计划什么。”  
哈，他来了。看，你帮可怜的奥斯沃德治好了忧愁与抑郁，也带着他的小脑瓜转动起来了。只是他本来应该在你来到他房间的时候就想出这码事，毕竟你认为你表现得已经足够明显了。但那些背叛、关心之类的无聊情感却锈化了他，让他迟钝的得花上一些时间去思考。这可不是一个好医生治疗病患的结果，所以你认为你应该好人做到底。  
你向他交代了你的计划——标题层面上的，你坐了起来，看着他。你说你需要他。  
你们随即相视而笑。你把这称作投缘的第一步，然后他止住了笑容，你没有，毕竟你觉得你的提议是任何一只明智的鸟都会衔住的橄榄枝，你甚至已经开始畅想计划实施后那个完美的未来。  
他拒绝了你。  
你仿佛看到他的翅膀开始重新长出羽毛，比起刚入狱时的干瘪，新羽毛衬托得他丰满了很多。  
他坐下，而你站了起来。  
他的志得意满全倾注于那张愚蠢的纸，你其实可以轻松把乐趣掐断在这儿，可以让那只鸟儿重归绝望。  
你不会。  
你清楚，你的奥斯沃德或许就要重新振翅飞翔了。  
但你还记得你折断他翅膀时他的尖叫和哭泣。他被一群更凶狠的肉食动物围在中央，他的眼泪与央求起不了任何作用，他的悲惨故事只能激起那群变态更重的施虐欲。你在外围看着他，白色和红色的液体一起装点这只小鸟，透明的泪水则负责在他脸上划出一道干净的痕迹。  
他瞪着你，咬紧嘴唇，但瞪着你。  
只是那会儿至少他还是看着你的，现在他却全神贯注于那张纸上。  
你突然有了个点子。  
你从背后靠近他，蹲身时嘴唇也贴上了他的耳廓。你知道这会帮他想起什么，你感受到了他的颤抖。  
“你总会想通的。”  
你没打算继续做思想工作，就像你说的，他总会想通的。你只是从身后环住他，隔着阿卡姆劣质的囚衣抚摸他的腰，满意的注意到他写信的手一顿。  
“继续。”你说。你其实挺喜欢他的腰的，在阿卡姆待的两个月让他瘦了一圈，你们偶尔的滋补都没能让他重新胖起来。但他最近的食欲肉眼可见的好了起来，你把这归功于你的治疗，并心满意足的捏了捏他的腰。  
他深吸了一口气，看起来下一秒就要站起身来离开了，你为了避免这种情况，只好咬了一下他的耳朵，他整个人绷得更紧了，像块石头。于是你的手继续往下，从他的裤子里探了进去。  
这是显而易见的猥亵行为，说不定你会被抓紧监狱。但——哈！你已经在监狱里了，所以你可以肆无忌惮的做任何你想做的行为。  
奥斯沃德颤抖了一下，你埋头去舔舐他的耳后，再吻他颈侧发烫的那块皮肤。你一向不喜欢剧透，但奥斯沃德此刻应该清楚你会做什么了。  
说真的，你其实挺期待他用手里那支笔给你来上一下，哪怕你会因此而流血，你也很高兴。但这只小鸟的胆子还没彻底长回来，你看到他只是更紧、更紧的握住那支笔，像你握住他的阴茎。  
那个软绵绵的肉块逐渐在你手上充血挺立，这只小鸟总是没办法很好控制他诚实的生理反应。你因此高兴，并咧嘴笑了一下，感觉挂在脸上的那张皮都摇摇欲坠。你随后又对着他的耳朵吹了口气，但没说话，他也同样没有。他只抿紧了嘴唇，更急促的用鼻腔呼吸了一下。  
“放松点，小企鹅，这不是折磨，你应该很开心。”  
你的拇指摁上了奥斯沃德阴茎的顶端，恶劣地拿指甲抠弄着最为敏感地铃扣，那只小鸟的腰蓦地软了下来，他身体因为下意识而前倾，手上写字的动作也停了下来。你不准备给他机会喘口气，你加大了撸动他阴茎的幅度，用整个手掌将他的性器都包裹在内，他喘得更厉害了，注意力可能只落在他自己的阴茎上，所以没能意识到之前的挺腰只让他把屁股更好的送到你面前。  
你抬手拍了一下。  
他猛地一怔，转过头瞪向你，你觉得他手里捏的那支笔都快变形了，但你还是没等到它落在你身上。这让你颇觉无趣得翻了个白眼，你把脑袋埋到奥斯沃德的颈窝，用鼻尖蹭嗅着那片会在某些特定时候散发香味的皮肤。你张开嘴，拿牙齿轻摩挲，眼睛却盯着那张写了一半歪曲字体的纸，在扫视一圈后，才慢悠悠的回应他的那个目光：  
“别拒绝我，你喜欢我这样。我记得之前好几次你都哭着达到了高潮。”你说着，知道他会觉得屈辱“还是说你只是故作拒绝，期待我用更残忍、更——痛苦的方式对待你吗，P-E-N-G-Y。“  
他嘴唇颤抖了一下，屈辱与快感一同攻击着他，他只能吞咽一下：“Don‘t……”  
“Sorry, I cannot hear you。”  
你当然听到了，只是拒绝一向是你的拿手好戏。但你还是放过了他的脖子，转而更卖力的继续手上的动作。你的手指又一次贴上他阴茎的顶端，在冠部打着圈，挑逗那敏感的缝隙。用漫长的动作去逗弄这只小鸟，他甚至都已经忍不住呻吟了，从喉口溜出的声音对你而言是胜利的小号。  
“继续写你的信，企鹅，我有点小礼物想给我们这位收信人。毕竟我想他是你的朋友，而我们也是朋友，对吗？”  
你知道他快到了，你见过很多次那个他的表情，还有如今红透的耳根。但他实际上还需要一点刺激——这也是为何你放慢了撸动的速度，因为你认为还没到时候。

直到那封信的最后一个字母落下，你才像是给予奖赏般猛地加快速度与力道，他只能随着你的动作而断断续续的啜泣，他闭着眼，脸上混杂着痛苦与愉悦，你用舌头把他的耳廓舔得一片湿漉，在又一次抵蹭过他的马眼后，他绷紧了身体射了出来。你用手掌把他阴茎的头部整个包裹在内，以至于那些浊液就留在你手心。  
你用干净的那只手掰过他的脸，恶趣味般抹在他淡色的嘴唇上。然后你前倾，胸口贴上他发烫的后背，你俯身去看他的那封信，对内容毫不在意，直到你找到你想要的目标后，再就着精液抹过那个词。  
FRIEND。  
你把剩下的液体随意的在裤腿上擦拭，然后站起身，像是什么也没有发生般对那只小鸟笑了笑。

“你可以去寄你的信了，亲爱的。”


End file.
